


The Magic Number

by crocs



Category: Greenhouse Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post Episode: s02e12 Home, Speculation, Who Was At Hayley's Door?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: Just whodidHayley message? (Post S2 Finale.)They tell you about the rule of three in English class. They tell you that one item in a list is an isolated example, two is not enough, and four is too many.





	The Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, well...

The door opens.

"Hi, guys," Hayley smiles, rising from her bed to greet her visitors.

Daniel wordlessly draws her into his arms and his warm woollen cobalt blue sweater, stroking her hair, her head buried in his shoulder.

Choosing to walk past them and sit on the bed, Leo's eyes don't move from the two. "I'm a little confused," he confesses, causing the other two to break apart and look at him.

"There's no need to be," Hayley whispers, head resting on Daniel's beating chest. She extends her hand to him. It does not shake with nerves.

Daniel's hard-soft-hard gaze meets Leo's coolly. "If there's anyone that can work what this is out, it's us," he states, and it’s heavy with the truth that laces it like charcoal on feather-light tissue.

Leo bows his head for a moment, looking at his feet with trepidation.

Then he draws himself up, stretches, and takes Hayley's hand.

Her dress is as white as the sand at the local beach, and if he breathes through his nose, he can almost smell the sea-salt smell of the Greenhouse on her hair.

The record plays softly on Hayley's record player, background music to their own stop-start symphony.

Leo recognises the melody of the song from the dance. The lyrics are as unfamiliar as the constellations on some far-off planet. The thump of his heart contribute their own words enough.

Daniel grasps his other hand gently, and Hayley straightens from Daniel's chest, making enough room for Leo to slip in.

They tell you about the rule of three in English class. They tell you that one item in a list is an isolated example, two is not enough, and four is too many.

This is what they do not tell you in English class. They do not tell you that whilst you may fall in love with someone, another person might too.

They certainly don't tell you that you might have fallen for this other person slow as slow can be, slower than you can realise. They do not tell you the solution.

Daniel kisses his forehead, a kiss that lingers like a ghost's breath on a cold winter window. Hayley's white dress catches a little on the buttons on Leo's shirt, catches like her breath as Leo threads his fingers through her own.

The lights go out.


End file.
